Rain
by dametsuu
Summary: Ternyata hujan bisa memperbaiki kesalahpahaman  author ga pandai buat summary


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Warning!: ide pasaran, aneh, alur kecepetan, typo(mungkin), OOC, dll**

**a SasuHina fanfict...**

**Rain**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**~o0o~**

**Hinata PoV**

Satu hari lagi kulewati dengan menahan perasaan sukaku padanya yang semakin menggila. Rasa suka pada sahabatku. Uchiha Sasuke.

Kalau bertanya kenapa aku suka dengannya, jawabanku mungkin tidak sama dengan jawaban perempuan lain yang menjawab 'Tentu saja karena dia tampan, pintar, juga sifat cool-nya! KYAAA!'. Ouh, aku sengaja menambahkan teriakan diakhirnya karena memang sebagian besar siswi akan menjerit-jerit tidak jelas saat ditanya mengenai pangeran pujaannya.

Jujur saja justru aku lebih menyukai sisi lainnya yang jarang Ia perlihatkan. Kepribadiannya yang jauh lebih hangat dibanding saat bersama gadis-gadis lain. Belakangan ini kuketahui Sasuke tidak pandai dalam seni lukis. Harus beberapa kali aku menahan tawa saat melihat gambar buatannya—yang tidak sengaja aku temukan saat belajar bersama dirumahnya—.

Tapi kalau bertanya kenapa aku tidak menyatakan perasaan padanya, hanya satu jawabannya. Aku tidak percaya diri.

Coba saja ambil contoh Sakura Haruno dari kelas sebelah, gadis berambut pink sebahu itu bahkan sudah 2 kali ditolak Sasuke. Padahal dia cukup cantik untuk masuk ke kategori pacar Sasuke. Belum lagi kemampuan akademisnya juga prestasi dalam dunia karate.

Ah, ya. Satu lagi Yamanaka Ino, gadis _blonde ponytail_ yang sama cantiknya dengan Sakura ini juga sempat sekali ditolak pemuda _raven_ emo itu. Meski pada akhirnya dia berpaling pada Sai. Cowok berkulit pucat dari kelas XII IPA 2, dengan kata lain kakak kelas

Melihat mereka aku selalu rendah diri. Dibandingkan mereka mungkin aku hanya gadis biasa, atau malah tidak terpandang jika bukan karena aku menyandang nama Hyuuga di depan namaku. Nama salah satu keluarga pemilik perusahaan terkenal.

Aku hanya seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan poni rata, mata pucat, juga lemah dalam bidang olahraga. Mungkin kalau bukan bertemu waktu kecil dengan Sasuke aku mungkin seseorang yang bisa berada di dekatnya. Bukan siapa-siapa di matanya.

"Ayo pulang, _Hime_."

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan tersenyum senang melihatnya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah porselennya. Untunglah kelas kosong atau kalau tidak para siswi akan heboh mengabadikan kejadian itu lewat kamera.

"Baiklah, _Ouji_." Balasku dan menerima uluran tangannya. Aku tersenyum riang melihat kami lagi-lagi bermain seolah-olah seorang pangeran dan putri

**~o0o~**

Drap drap drap

Langkahku menggema di lorong sekolah. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke! Hari ini tekadku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padanya sudah bulat. Dengan riang aku mendekap erat buku pelajaran tadi saking senangnya.

"S-sasuke-_kun_!" Panggilku saat menemukan sosoknya di tempat loker sepatu.

_Tapi tunggu, siapa itu? _, batinku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah menyala di hadapannya.

Ya ampun! Mereka berciuman!

Aku langsung menjatuhkan buku paket IPS yang sebelumnya masih ada di dekapanku. Tanganku menutup mulutku. Dan dengan tersendat-sendat aku berbalik arah dan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

Ayunan yang kududuki berderit saat aku menggerakkannya maju-mundur dengan kaki. Suasana hatiku benar-benar kacau. Marah, cemburu, juga kesal bercampur aduk. Tapi aku tidak bisa seenaknya menganggap Sasuke milikku. Dia juga punya hak menyukai orang lain.

Dengan alasan itu aku menghapus air yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata menggunakan punggung tanganku. Aku akan mencoba tegar.

Langit mendung perlahan meneteskan bebannya. Membuatku harus berteduh di teras gedung olahraga yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini.

**Normal PoV**

Sasuke berlari dengan sekujur tubuh basah kuyup. Gadis yang ia cari tidak juga ditemukan.

-flashback-

_Bruk! _Suara berdebam mempengaruhi Sasuke agar mendorong Karin menjauh darinya. Segera ia berlari mencari asal suara sambil berharap itu bukan dari Hinata yang tidak sengaja melihatnya hampir berciuman dengan salah satu _senpai_-nya.

'Hyuuga Hinata' mau apa lagi, itu tulisan yang menunjukkan nama pemiliknya. Sasuke segera berlari menuju pintu halaman belakang yang jaraknya memang tidak jauh dari lokasi jatuhnya buku. Mungkin. Mungkin saja gadis itu memang menuju kesana. Tapi hasilnya, nihil.

-flashback: end-

Setelah menerobos hujan lagi, dan akhirnya Sasuke menemukan gadis yang ia cari duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Pemuda _raven_ ini menghela nafas lega, dan akhirnya duduk di samping Hinata.

Bayang-bayang berbentuk manusia itu menyadarkan Hinata dan akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dan basah menjadi sebuah pemandangan hujan yang menyejukkan. Sepertinya kecuali, Hinata. Sehingga gadis ini memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya—lagi—diantara kakinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke ikut mendudukan dirinya di lantai dingin teras gedung olahraga. Membuat lantai tersebut basah akibat dirinya. Hinata justru meringsut menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Bukan karena takut seragamnya basah, tapi karena tidak mau menganggu hubungan sahabatnya dengan pacar barunya.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke seperti biasa.

Tapi panggilan itu membuat Hinata berlari menjauh. Ganti, membuat dirinya basah oleh tetes-tetes air hujan.

Drap drap drap!

Merasa cukup jauh berlari, gadis Hyuuga ini sudah benar-benar tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Membiarkan tetes kristal itu meleleh, terus menuruni pipinya yang semakin pucat bersama rintik hujan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

_Greb_ Sepasang tangan kekar menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Tanpa menoleh pun Hinata tahu siapa pemilik pasang tangan ini. Sasuke, yang jelas membuat tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"_Hime _, _daisuki_." Bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Hinata. Sangat dekat hingga si gadis indigo bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa.

! detik.

Hinata diam.

.

2 detik.

Hinata melempar tasnya ke tanah. Dan berbalik.

.

3 detik.

Ia balas memeluk erat seolah tidak mau kehilangan sahabat sejak kecilnya.

Dan di detik kelima Sasuke mengecup bibirnya. Menandakan sekarang gadis itu miliknya...

**~o0o~**

**Omake**

"Awas kau Sasuke!" Batin seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan tangan mengepal erat.

Meanwhile~

"Hatchi!"

"Tuhkan! Kau ini ngapain hujan-hujanan sih, Baka Otouto!" Itachi, kakak Sasuke mendengus sebal sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang tiduran sambil memegang termometer ditangannya.

~o0o~

Huwaaa! maafkan Mamo karena fict aneh ini! m(_)m

Saya memang sudah lama menjadi silent reader di ffn, terutama fandom Naruto maupun Eyeshield 21*siapa yang nanya?* dan akhirnya baru coba-coba membuat fict disini.

Riview with no flame please...

-Mamo Ayuzawa-


End file.
